pineapple_empire_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Office of Pineapple and Military Intelligence
The Office of Pineapple and Military Intelligence (OPMI) is the most secretive sector and military wing of the Pineapple government and handles all military information, and government secrets. Law 713G states that leaking any of its info is punishable by immediate death or execution. Its current Director is John Amherst, and the Head of Intelligence is Joanne. Her last name is undisclosed as per Law 713G. Ranking Hierarchy Director of the OPMI Controls practically everything about the OPMI. The director chooses whether to disclose or keep info secret, and has all authority to do so. His orders can only be overridden by the President of the Pineapple Empire. The current Director of the OPMI is John Amherst. Head of Intelligence The Head of Intelligence has the second most authority in the OPMI, and has the ability to release Tier 1-5 government secrets at any time. The Head of Intelligence may authorise any activities conducted by the OPMI, and can only be overridden by the Director or the President. The current Head of Intelligence is Joanne. Head Officer There is a maximum limit of 25 of these officers. The head officers are responsible for organizing the plans of the OPMI and executing them properly. They do not have as much authority as their upper two ranks, but they hold superior respect throughout the military because of their importance and role in the intelligence office. They also monitor recruits and newly accepted officers to judge their performance and report this to the Head of Intelligence. Head Officers are allowed to leak Tier 3-5 secrets. Officer Officers are normally responsible of making sure that everything goes according to plan and are usually the ones who do the most overall work of the entire OPMI. As the lowest actual rank in the OPMI, they have command over no one and are usually the underdogs who work on the reports and monitor the servers and database of the OPMI. Recruit Recruits are, well, recruits. They are people in training to become a member of the OPMI. Their activities are strictly monitored by the Head Officers and spend their first years in vigorous training to perform basic tasks efficiently and fast. History The OPMI was founded in 2183 by then president William Tran as a successor to the failing Pineapple Intelligence Committee. The OPMI at first was a very minor part of the government, and only handled basic information and had no laws regulating its flow of information. However, in 2210, the OPMI's role was massively expanded by the Director Markus Eiglen, and the OPMI started spying on the citizens and conducted massive spying operations on the other sovereign nations of the world. However, the OPMI ceased its spying program quietly in 2241, and acknowledged its spying and apologised to all the countries of the world and the citizens of the Pineapple Empire. Surprisingly, the countries accepted the apology, but Eiglen was given a life sentence in jail for unauthorised spying on the people. Eiglen ended up being released early after being diagnosed with terminal illness, and he died 8 months after his release. The OPMI's greatest intelligence officer was JE, who was an expert with hacking into any unauthorised database, no matter how complicated. However, after an affair, JE was quickly discharged from the military, along with Officer Howe, as they revealed to be engaged, which broke the Pineapple military protocol of top military figures having no relations to anyone. For a time, the OPMI was in crisis, as they had no good intel officers. However, this was quicky resolved after a short period of time, as Joanne proved to be an extremely efficient spy and was capable of gathering half of the wizard Tom's info all in one day. She now serves as the head of intelligence of the OPMI, which is the second highest role in this particular branch of the military.